fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fujimura Sakura
Fujimura Sakura (藤村さくら Fujimura Sakura) (Blossom Ferguson in the english dub) is the lead cure of Futari wa Pretty Cure Dream Heart. Unlike her mother, Fujimura Nagisa (Misumi Nagisa), she is smart and not very good at sports no matter how much her mom teaches her. Her alter-ego is Cure Starlight (キュアスターライト Kyuasutāraito), whose theme colour is pink and represents the stars and hope. She is also the student council president of her school, Verone Academy even though she just joined the school. She dreams of becoming a nurse or a teacher Personality Sakura is calm and smart however, she is shy. In class, she shows she has great intelligence after helping Ai with a question in maths. As Starlight, she is more confident and serious. Appearance As Sakura She has long, brown hair tied up in a ponytail using a pink bobble. She is normally seen wearing a pink long sleeve top and purple glasses with light purple leggings and pink flats. As Cure Starlight TBA Relationships Friends Yukishiro Ai - Even though they are total opposites, they still get along like their parents did. Sakura is shown to help Ai in lessons such as Maths and Science. Kujou Stella - Due to Stella being the Princess of the Garden of Light, Sakura shows great respect to her. Odajima Haruka - Sakura met Haruka in the library. After that meeting, the two have been good friends. Family Fujimura Nagisa - Sakura has a strong relationship with her mother. After she learn't that Nagisa was Cure Black, Nagisa started to train Sakura, Ai and Stella to fight Princess Twilight. She was the one who chose Sakura's name. Fujimura Shougo - As her father, he cares about Sakura a lot. He knows that Sakura, Ai and Stella are Precure and supports them in anyway possible. Fujimura Mirai - Sakura's little sister. They have a good relationship and never fight. Cure Starlight Cure Starlight (キュアスターライト Kyuasutāraito) is Sakura's alter ego. In this form, she is more confident and serious. To transform, she must be with Ai and shout 'Dual Rainbow Dream Wave' however in one episode, when Ai was ill, she could transform by herself. Radiant Starlight Radiant Starlight (ラディアンスターライト Radiansutāraito) is Cure Starlight's powered form in the final episodes when she, Cure Supernova and Shining Star face Princess Twilight for the final time. In this form, with Hyper Supernova and Glistening Star, she can perform Sparkling Heart Harmony. Gallery Main Article: Fujimura Sakura / Gallery Trivia * She is rumoured to be smarter than her parents throughout Verone Academy * She shares her voice actress with Aida Mana * She also shares her '''English '''voice actress with Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; they also share some similarities: ** Cure Starlight has a similar name to her (Twilight and Starlight) ** They are both the smartest in their team ** They both have purple as a theme colour (sub in Sakura's case) Category:Hickmanmcures Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Dream Heart Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Hickmanm Category:Dream Heart cures Category:Females Category:Hickmanmleadcures Category:Hickmanmpinkcures Category:Chinatsu Kiseki